This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For this reporting period (6/1/08-5/31/09), the F30 had minimal service work (68 hours). We acquired a total of 875 tilt-series (165 cryo and 633 room temperature). The microscope was heavily used during the typical workday (8-6 M-F) with 89% of our work done during those hours. The microscope was used 221 of the 260 available workdays last year. In addition, the microscope was used about 30 hours/week (1553 hours/52 weeks). The F30 was used 56% for room temperature tomography, 22% for cryo-tomography, 12% cryo-imaging, 4% for room temperature imaging, 4% for service, 2% for development, and 0% for training.